


Love is a Cannibal With Extremely Acute Vision

by Isis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fast Cars, Jealousy, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pig's been acting up lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Cannibal With Extremely Acute Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/gifts).



> A tricky treat for you, Ania! I, er, hope this meets your shipping preferences...
> 
> Thanks to darkrosaleen for beta-reading.

It had been a real date – not that Gansey would ever have used those words to Blue, for fear of sending her skittering off into the night like a spooked horse. He almost felt weird using the words to himself, in his own head. Driving to the movie theater without Ronan and Adam and Noah in the back seat had been strange enough. He had kept looking in the rearview and expecting to see one of them rolling his eyes at them.

When he'd put his arm around her shoulders, she'd shot one wary glance up at him before allowing herself to relax into his touch. Her face had been striped by the reflected light of the screen, half golden light and half dark. His heart gave a little thump and then settled. The grin on his face was probably completely inappropriate, but who cared?

It had been absolutely perfect, right up to when the Camaro refused to start.

"I'm sorry," said Gansey for the fifth time. "The Pig's been acting up lately."

"Too bad Adam's –" Blue bit her mouth down around what she was going to say, but it was obvious. Sure, if Adam had been here, he could have fixed whatever was wrong with the Camaro, but if he'd been here, this wouldn't have been a date. Not to mention that Adam had been more or less Blue's boyfriend, once. 

He tried again. The key clicked and something under the hood whined briefly, but the engine remained silent.

"I'm sorry. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to. And quit saying you're sorry." Her smile took the sting out of it; of course she understood. She understood him more than most people did.

He couldn't help but smile back. 

"I do have to."

She shook her head, still smiling, and got out of the car. He reached across to lock her door, and somehow while his body stretched across the steering column he must have bumped the key, because suddenly the engine sprang to life.

"Don't ask me," he said when she got back in. She didn't, and they drove back to 300 Fox Way in silence. The Camaro's engine felt on the verge of a stall-out each time he shifted, and at speed the engine stuttered with a metallic clatter that set his teeth on edge. He _would_ have to ask Adam to take a look at it.

She'd told him more than once that she wouldn't kiss him, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. It was just so natural to reach out for her, to try to hold on for a moment before she went back into her house, away from him, but she squirmed and slid away.

"I'll walk you to your door."

She shook her head. "My aunts will be all over you. Thanks, Gansey, it was a great evening." Squeezing his hand once, she slipped out of the Pig and started up toward her house.

Later, he swore he'd had the parking brake on. The transmission had been in neutral, he was sure of it. He hadn't touched the stick, didn't know how or why the Pig had suddenly lurched into gear.

The important thing was that Blue was all right. She'd gasped and jumped out of the way, and Gansey had grabbed the wheel and steered back over the curb, pumping the non-responsive brakes, curses he'd forgotten that he knew pouring out of his mouth. But the terror on her face, her wide eyes in the headlights – he wouldn't forget that for a long time. Even if she forgave him. That might be a long time coming, too.

The Pig purred like a kitten all the way back to Monmouth Manufacturing.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired, a bit, by Stephen King's _Christine_ , which is the source of the title:
> 
> "Son, you're probably too young to look for wisdom in anyone's words but your own, but I'll tell you this: love is the enemy." He nodded at me slowly. "Yes. The poets continually and sometimes wilfully mistake love. Love is the old slaughterer. Love is not blind. Love is a cannibal with extremely acute vision. Love is insectile; it is always hungry."  
> "What does it eat?" I asked, not aware I was going to ask anything at all. Every part of me but my mouth thought the entire conversation insane.  
> "Friendship," George LeBay said. "It eats friendship. If I were you, Dennis, I would now prepare for the worst."


End file.
